The Vampire Dreams
by Keysie Maxwell
Summary: Después de esto, no volverás a desconfiar de la palabra de un vampiro...
1. Chapter 1

"The Vampire Dreams"

"The Vampire Dreams"

Basado en Naruto

By: Keysie Maxwell

Category: AU, Mystery, vampire…

Raiting: G  
Pairing: SasuNaru  
Declaimers: Este fanfic lo he hecho sin fines de lucro y los personajes no me perteneces, así como la historia, que fue sacada del doujinshi de la gran Piero homónimo al fanfic…

_S_**a**_s_**u**_N_**a**_r_**u**

La enorme puerta de madera se deslizó pesadamente, abriéndose en un rechinido algo tenebroso que hizo eco en cada una de las paredes de la espaciosa catedral; esto le provocó algo de miedo, pero no se detuvo y se adentro, jadeante como estaba, hacia el interior de aquella "casa de Dios".

--Padre… padre –Llamaba a la razón por la que se había adentrado a ése lugar a tan altas horas de la noche, comenzando a caminar hacia el interior de la catedral a paso más seguro -¿Padre?

--El sacerdote no está aquí, se ha ido ya –De la nada, sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas.

Su cuerpo se detuvo inmediatamente, apenas su oído captó aquella inconfundible voz tras él, estremeciéndose. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de susto y anticipación del momento… la tensión del ambiente se volvió grande e inusual.

--¿Qué hora crees tú que es en estos momentos? –Cruzado de brazos, con su camisa blanca y el traje negro, se apoyó contra uno de los pilares que tenía la construcción.

Su voz sonaba tranquila, pero activó todas sus alarmas internas y rápidamente volteó hacia donde él se encontraba; ojos negros cual noche sin estrellas, cabello azabache y piel blanca contrastando con su vestimenta. Lo único que pudo dejar salir fue un leve:

--Sasuke –Mientras su mano apretaba con fuerza el rosario que portaba en su cuello.

Y la sonrisa que este acto le sacó al hombre frente a él no hizo más que alertarle más.

--Una cruz no va a tener efecto en mí –Aseguró confiado en sí mismo -¡Por favor! ¡Si soy un vampiro viviendo dentro de una iglesia!

Ése era un buen punto… uno muy bueno.

--Aplaudiré tu valor por la osadía de haber venido tan tarde en la noche, –Y usando una de sus manos como apoyo sobre la base de una banca, se impulsó desde su posición para poder sentarse sobre esta, sensual y como todo un caballero –Sabiendo que yo estoy aquí –Terminó de decir…

--Los vampiros son criaturas imaginarias –Se defendió, aún de pie en su lugar, observando fijamente cada movimiento de aquel otro ser presente en la catedral.

El pelinegro suspiró con cansancio, talvez.

¿Cuántas veces habría oído eso?

--Crees en Dios, pero no crees en el Diablo –Su mirada se agudizó y el rubio pudo sentirla perfectamente quemando su piel.

--Al menos, sé que tú no eres un vampiro

Algo enfadado respondió, dejando caer su mano desde su crucifijo a un lado de su cuerpo, frunciendo el seño también por la insistencia del otro en temer. Sin embargo, el hombre no pareció reaccionar y sólo le miró con duda en la mirada.

--Tú pretendes ser un vampiro, pero las cruces no tienen efecto en ti. No le temes a Dios –Aclaró de inmediato, como si fuese una necesidad –No parece que hayas atacado nunca a alguien. Luces tan tranquilo.

Y era la verdad, siempre que le veía lucía esa misma expresión de tranquilidad, rayando a la frialdad, con la mirada entrecerrada, los labios rectos en algo de indiferencia y esa aura de misteriosa paz siempre a su alrededor: no podía ser cierto…

--¡Tú no eres realmente un vampiro, después de todo! -, definitivamente.

Y, sin embargo, después de su acusación el otro sólo sonrió y se quedó en silencio, observándole fijamente con las manos bajo su barbilla, observándole en su rabia, su sonrojo y sus ojos firmemente convencidos.

--¿Oh?… ¿Quieres poner a prueba tu pequeña teoría?

No hubo tiempo a reacciones o respuestas…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el "tranquilo sujeto" se hallaba tras él; una mano se posó sobre su hombro, los ojos se volvieron rojos como la sangre y los colmillos, largos y afilados, salieron a flote por sobre los delgados labios.

Y le mordió.

Sintió los colmillos enterrarse en su morena piel del cuello, aún por sobre la camisa blanca de cuello alto que llevaba puesta. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes, revelando su color cielo, su cuerpo se sintió extraño, frío y comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente, no sabiendo si por miedo o por debilidad.

Obviamente estaba succionando su sangre.

--Agh… ¡Duele! Ah…

Se retorció en el "abrazo" al que era sometido por el más blanco, logrando solamente que este agarre se hiciese más fuerte y le inmovilizara aún más de lo que ya había logrado con una mano que se había deslizado desde el hombro hasta el cuello y le sostenía bajo el mentón y la otra que sostenía su brazo, retirando la chaqueta negra de su camino.

Y no dejaba de succionar…

En un pequeño momento de fuerza que logró reunir, le dio un empujón al sujeto tras de sí y, volteando a darle la cara, retrocedió varios pasos para alejarse de él, con una mano en su hombro que sangraba generosamente debido al tosco movimiento con que se liberó y que había hecho grande la herida y rasgado su camisa también.

La cruz del rosario hizo un sonido estruendoso cuando cayó al piso de mármol, roto, y algunas piedrecillas rodaron por el suelo liso mientras ambos hombres se miraban a los ojos, uno herido y con desconfianza en sus ojos azules, y el otro simplemente sonriendo, dejando a la sangre escapar por la comisura de sus delgados labios.

--Sorpresivamente dulces –Informó, recogiendo con su pulgar la sangre que había escapado de sus labios y lamiendo este seguidamente, sin dejar la sonrisa.

De pronto, y como si estas palabras hubiesen despertado sus sentidos, se percató por fin del tono rojizo que aquellos ojos, antes negros, habían adquirido. Un rojo como la sangre, bastante aterrador.

_Sus ojos son… rojos…_

--No te preocupes –Palabras que surtieron en él el efecto contrario, y le erizaron el cabello de los nervios –Toda esa basura que dicen sobre si un vampiro te chupa la sangre, te convertirás en uno, o regresarás a que te succionen tu sangre de nuevo…todo es superstición

--**Nada va a pasar contigo**

Su mano se deslizó a peso muerto de su cuello, cayendo a un lado de su cuerpo, y dejando a la vista el par de marcas profundas que los colmillos de aquel frente a sí habían dejado y a pequeños pasos comenzó a alejarse, conmocionado por todo lo ocurrido, hasta que por fin sus piernas pudieron responder y ayudaron a emprender una carrera hacia la salida…

Mientras que, sonriente y con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro de tela, el pelinegro permanecía de pie, observándole fijamente en su carrera hasta que desapareció tras la enorme puerta, que dio un ruidoso portazo por el peso y la velocidad con la que fue cerrada.

Su pie, cubierto por unos finos zapatos, dio de pronto con el olvidado crucifijo que esperaba aún sobre el frío piso por su dueño, que estaba muy lejos ya, corriendo a un lugar seguro, pensando mejor en lo que hizo, sin dejar de presionar su mano sobre las marcas en su cuello…

--Pero… -Aún con aquella sonrisa confianzuda, se agachó para recoger la preciosa joya, fría al tacto de sus pálidos dedos índice y pulgar –Regresarás para ser succionado de nuevo

Y casi como si de un juramento o penitencia se tratase, una vez de pie correctamente, llevó la cruz hasta sus labios y depositó un beso sobre esta.

--**No hay duda de ello**

**O**_w__a__**r**_i

¡Hola, hola, hola!

Sé que deben estar pensando que soy una desgraciada por publicar este fic sin haber terminado Sakura Drops aún, pero bueno, les explicaré:

Este fanfic salió netamente de la nada, mientras leía el doujinshi… no pude reprimir mis ganas de escribirlo y salió tan espontáneo que ahora mismo lo terminé.

Lamento mi retrazo con Sakura Drops también, pero no he dejado de escribirlo, sólo me está tomando más tiempo de lo esperado volver a tomar el hilo luego del formateo que sufrió mi PC uu

De hecho, el cuarto capitulo del fanfic ya está listo y estoy por terminar el quinto.

Bueno ¡en fin! No es mi idea aburrirlas en esta parte –que, por cierto, agradezco mucho estén leyendo-, así que sin más, muchas gracias por leer este fanfic tan cortito que me ha salido de todo corazón xD

Y espero verles lo más pronto posible con otro de mis extraños trabajos 

¡Ah! Y, por supuesto, si no han leído este trabajo de Piero, léanlo por favor, es grandioso, como todos sus trabajos :)

Matta ne!! :D


	2. Chapter 2

"The Vampire Dreams"

Basado en Naruto

By: Keysie Maxwell

Category: AU, Mystery, vampire…

Raiting: G  
Pairing: SasuNaru  
Declaimers: Este fanfic lo he hecho sin fines de lucro y los personajes no me pertenecen, así como la trama, que fue sacada del doujinshi de la gran Piero homónimo al fanfic…

Dedicatoria: Bueno, esto va con muchísimo cariño para mi Sasuke-temee, que hoy está de cumpleaños… ne, temee, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está la segunda parte de esta adaptación para ti

_S_**a**_s_**u**_N_**a**_r_**u**

_Sus pasos se detuvieron abruptamente y las manos, pequeñas, chocaron tempestuosamente contra las rejillas del confesionario, cerrado, causando un ruido estridente que se extendió con eco dentro del lugar vacío._

_--¡Dios, Dios! –Gritó con desesperación, ansias, moviendo las rejillas con sus manitas -¡Por favor, escucha mi confesión!_

_Atraído por el ruido que el niño hacía, volteó a ver, desde su cómodo sitio en una de las bancas de la iglesia, en dirección al confesionario…_

_**¿Un crío?**_

_En silencio y despreocupadamente, se acomodó mejor sobre la silla para observarle._

_**Está en el confesionario… ¿Él no sabe que no habrá nadie a última hora?**_

_--¡DIOS! –Llamó con desesperación, apoyando su rubia cabeza sobre las rejillas, entre sus manos._

_¿Qué podía hacer?_

_Se quedó todo en un silencio sepulcral entonces y sin ser verdaderamente consciente de qué era lo que estaba haciendo, se levantó de su cómodo sitio de espectador y se dirigió al otro lado del pequeño espacio de madera, abrió la puerta y sin titubear o pensarlo un segundo, entró…_

_Allí había una silla desocupada y tras la reja podía ver claramente el rostro sorprendido del muchacho, que aparentemente ya rendido, no esperaba a nadie aparecer del otro lado. Se acercó entonces y al asomarse, desde el otro lado, un par de sorprendidos ojos azules le dieron la bienvenida. Quedó impresionado…_

_--¿…Dios…? –Abrió apenas los labios al formular la pregunta…_

**¿… Tú has hecho, que la persona que escuche su confesión aquel día fuese yo?**

La mediana caja fue abierta inmediatamente, revelando en el interior una generosa cantidad de jeringas, llenas cuidadosamente, hasta un poco más de la mitad, con un líquido de un fuerte carmesí.

--A partir del próximo mes, ya no tienes que venir -En sus manos, descansaba otra jeringa, la cual miraba distraídamente al hablar.

--¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? –Su voz denotó sorpresa, al igual que su rostro usualmente calmado y sonriente –Eres un vampiro, no puedes vivir sin sangre. Te marchitarás en cualquier momento sin ella

El hombre de cabellos plateados y un ojo parchado, que no lucía para nada su avanzada edad, intentó hacerle entrar en razón, sin duda no entendiendo que era lo que tramaba el joven de ojos ébano.

--He encontrado una "fuente de alimento". Ya no será necesario –Fue toda la explicación que se dignó a dar, luciendo una sonrisa de medio lado.

El hombre quedó un momento en silencio, intentando entender y refutar a la vez aquellas simples palabras dichas con tanta tranquilidad por el otro joven vampiro.

--¿No lo pillas? Esto es sangre sintética, una falsificación. Es por eso que puedes engañar a Dios –Llevó las manos hasta sus bolsillos, inquieto –Si bebes sangre humana, las cruces te quemarán eventualmente. Ya no podrás seguir viviendo en esta iglesia ¿Estás planeando pasar tu vida aquí?

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, sólo le vio permanecer estático, sentado como siempre en una banca, con su pierna derecha sobre la rodilla izquierda despreocupadamente y los brazos apoyados por los codos en el respaldo de madera, sonriendo con arrogancia… La mirada azabache se entornó ligeramente y al momento pudo oír el sonido que hicieron unos pasos deteniéndose no muy lejos de donde ellos dos "charlaban". Volteó a ver, al igual que el más pálido, y entonces lo entendió…

Asomándose descuidada y nerviosamente desde uno de los pilares de la iglesia, se hallaba un muchacho de tez morena y cabello rubio. Unos ojos azules lo miraban todo con desconfianza.

--¿Es ése chico?

--No es de tu incumbencia –Corto y conciso, como siempre –Vete

¡Ah claro! ¿Cómo había olvidado mencionar su frialdad? El hielo que esos ojos oscuros despedían era algo que no se pasaba por alto, por eso, decidió simplemente elevar los hombros y obedecer.

Los pasos hicieron un leve eco en las paredes del lugar y él se sintió ansioso a medida que estos se hacían más cercanos, pero no lo demostró y sólo dejó que una sonrisa confianzuda asomara a sus labios, mientras permanecía sentado.

--Sabía que vendrías después de todo

--No vine a verte -¡Vaya! Eso había sido una respuesta rápida.

--Lo sé –Metiendo una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pulcra chaqueta negra, sacó a los segundos el crucifijo de perlas rojas que él tan bien conocía, como nuevo -¿Estás buscando esto, verdad? Se te cayó

¿… Se cayó?

Hizo una mueca de desagrado al oír la expresión. ¡Claro que no se le había caído! Por culpa del muy bastardo se había roto.

--¡¡Devuélvemelo!! –No tardó en exigir.

--Si ahora soy un vampiro, un demonio. No soy la clase de individuo que te lo daría de nuevo –El rostro marcado del muchacho se compungió en preocupación entonces y sudor corrió por su rostro, nervioso –Debo ver una apropiada exhibición de gratitud…

Y, de pronto, sus ojos ébano no podían despegarse del cierre, renovado, que llevaba aquella molesta camisa de cuello alto, negra como sus propios ojos y que ocultaban aquella parte que ansiaba volver a probar…

--¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no es así… Naruto?

Las gemas azules se fruncieron al oír su propio nombre de labios del mayor y sus manos se volvieron puños, apretados y temblorosos por la impotencia. Él sabía, sabía tan bien como el pelinegro que no podía hacer nada más que obedecer… ambos eran conscientes de que el rubio quería demasiado ese crucifijo y que no había nada que hiciese cambiar de opinión al caprichoso vampiro.

El ojinegro sonrió cuando la mano izquierda del rubio deshizo el apretado puño y ascendió hasta el cuello alto de la camisa negra, tomando el cierre y bajándolo de un rápido jalón hasta su pecho, que quedó al descubierto ante la atenta mirada azabache durante incontables segundos… segundos de tortura para ambos.

--Sí, eso es…

--Ngh…

Un gemido, aún ahogado por sus labios cerrados, se dejó oír en el silencioso lugar, cuando los filosos colmillos se enterraron de nueva cuenta sobre su morena piel, violentamente, gustosamente, dejándole sin fuerzas…

Lo único que lo sostenía de caer, producto de su debilidad y los temblores que involuntariamente contraía su cuerpo, eran esos fuertes brazos blanquecinos que se aferraban con desesperación a su espalda y brazo. Soltó un suspiro, dejando libre su labio inferior del agarre de sus dientes, podía sentir la sangre escurrir ligeramente hacia su espalda y las succiones del vampiro contra su cuello, su respiración, su ansiedad por más…

--Nh

¿Por qué?...

¿Por qué sentía aquello?...

No era correcto que simplemente sucumbiera ante los caprichos de aquel vampiro y de pronto fue consciente de esto y comenzó a empujar del cuerpo ajeno sujeto al suyo, intentando alejarlo infructíferamente debido a la resistencia que ponía aquel sujeto a cambio de cada jalón y a su propia debilidad… quiso gritar y comenzaba a desesperarse cuando sintió los colmillos comenzar a salir, dejando un par de agujeros finos y profundos en su cuello, por donde la sangre comenzó a escapar con abundancia.

El vampiro, que no se había movido un ápice luego de desencajar sus dientes de la piel morena, comenzó a lamer la zona herida por él mismo, bebiendo la sangre que había escapado, dejando su cristalina saliva a cambio en la zona para que esta comenzara a sanar.

--Sasuke… ¿No me dijiste que me darías la cruz. Lo harás ahora? –Murmuró lo más firme que sus fuerzas le permitían luego de aquel encuentro.

Ligeramente sorprendido, el vampiro le miró de soslayo, con aquel aire confianzudo de siempre.

--_Cuando muera, te la devolveré_… -Y eso, era algo que ya estaba decidido.

Por eso, como pacto, tal y como hizo con la cruz, tomó al muchacho del cuello, negándole la oportunidad de retroceso mientras él se acercaba a sus labios abiertos por la sorpresa del movimiento, uniéndolos con una pasión jamás sentida, atrayendo también su cuerpo por la muñeca… quería sentir ése calor.

**Soy el primero…**

La mano en la nuca del rubio se aferró con más intensidad a la tela blanca de aquella chaqueta de cuello alto que una vez había desgarrado…

**En aferrarme a él y succionar su sangre… Y sigo siendo la persona que lo captura… desde aquel día**

Y es que… era imposible no reconocer aquel par de ojos azules, tan grandes y hermosos como el cielo, que le miraran sorprendidos y anhelantes ésa lejana vez…

El crucifijo tintineó en su bolsillo por el movimiento…

**La sangre de Naruto corre dentro de mí… y un día, las cruces quemarán mi cuerpo.**

Sus labios se vieron separados bruscamente cuando el pelinegro, al oír el ruido del objeto, se removió… las manos en el rostro marcado, sus expresiones confundidas, pero marcadas por el placer, las respiraciones agitadas por la falta de aire y sus ojos conectados intensamente.

**Es ridículo…**

Y sin poder controlarse más, antes de cualquier reacción del menor, volvió a tomar aquellos labios posesivamente, teniendo como único testigo de sus pecados a aquella iglesia donde desde siempre se refugió… y donde le conoció.

… **Que creo que no es una manera desagradable de morir.**

**O**_w__a__**r**_i

¡Hola, hola, hola!

Lamento mucho la tardanza de la segunda parte, pero me había olvidado completamente de ésta página

Lo siento muchísimo para los que (aún) me leen aquí u.u

¡Claro! También tardé bastante enterarme que este doujinshi tenía una segunda parte y también el conseguirlo.

Bien, la dedicatoria es para Cecilig/Medallit/Sasuke/Temee

¡¡Demonios, como te quiero!! :D

Aquí se te extraña muchísimo, temee

Espero que estés bien allá arriba

Muchas gracias a **DarkAngel-Hiromi sarcasm is my only love kami Danny Zhena HiK dark angel-loveless** y, especialmente, a **graciela**

¡Cuídense y gracias por haber leído la primera parte!

Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta adaptación, le he puesto empeño.

Matta ne! :D


End file.
